


Les Miserables Character Poetry

by RubyBluestockings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBluestockings/pseuds/RubyBluestockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written when I was around fourteen, this is a collection of (likely hokey) poetry, written from the perspective of various Les Mis characters.  Forgive me in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To My Child (Fantine)

From far away, within the depths,  
I hear the angels call to me:  
"Come now, Fantine, your sufferings through,  
Come join us in eternity."

Their song is sweet and inviting,  
To a soul as tired as mine,  
Yet, I still remember my Angel on Earth,  
And I hesitate to those divine.

I cannot stay much longer now,  
God calls me now to die,  
And so I write this letter, my child:  
And this is my last goodbye.

Cosette, I know you have suffered,  
And I'm sorry for the life you have had:  
For the loneliness, sickness, and heartache,  
And the good things that never made up for the bad.

I've tried all I could to make it up to you,  
Sold my body, my teeth, and my hair,  
But I never realized what we both need most  
Was for the other to simply be there.

But, my child, I wish you a future  
Full of happiness, laughter, and love,  
For these are the things that Heaven brings,  
And now Mama can watch you from Above.

The past has been darkened by shadows,  
But Mama will cast light on the dark,  
And your songs have been silenced by suffering,  
But now the air will ring with the cry of the Lark.

And so, my child, I leave now;  
I know good Monsiuer will care well for you--  
Care for and feed you and hold you,  
As well as I always wished to.

Now these eyes grow sleepy,  
And so, with a smile I leave this place--  
I will never forget you my child:  
For in you I have seen God's face.


	2. To The End (Grantaire)

The end draws ever nearer now,  
Descending, black as night,  
But I still want to stay with you -  
Beside you - while you fight.

There are no chances left for us;  
I've run dry of hope - and wine -  
But here I'll stay, anyway,  
And fight this one last time.

And maybe, when the fighting's done,  
We'll be at peace at last  
The fighting, gunshots, blood, and pain,  
This life - all in the past.

Maybe, beyond this barricade,  
And beyond this life we live,  
There is a God that waits for us,  
To love, and hold, and forgive.

So when the last shot is fired,  
And we finally fall, my friend,  
Remember - and try to understand, Enjolras -  
I was with you - to the end.


	3. Angel's Blood (Enjolras)

The crimson flag he held so high  
Falls across his bloody chest;  
As the glint of life drains from his eyes,  
The Wingless Angel is laid to rest.

As the blood of the future now freely flows  
Down the barracks like a waterfall;  
The ones who shot him shall never know  
That his shed of blood has saved them all.

For they think they slew a traitor,  
Wearing a youth's innocent face,  
But once again they've murdered the Saviour  
Sent to free the human race.

They cannot see the seed of truth  
Which he planted in the people's hearts;  
And which he watered with the blood of youth  
Where he himself took part.

Yet years from now, as they lay dead,  
And the blossom starts to bud,  
The future, like the flag of red,  
Shall be bathed in Angel's blood.


	4. The Battle Won (Gavroche)

Sharp and searing aches the wound  
Which the bullet burns in my heart...  
Pain much deeper than the bruises and scrapes  
That my previous games would impart.

The words I am singing catch in my throat,  
Replaced by a strangled cry,  
Yet clenching my teeth, I fall to the ground,  
In dignity - and silence - to die.

Looking back before I go,  
I see the students cry,  
That they should lose a soul so brave,  
And a soul as young as I.

They think that I die for nothing,  
That I didn't know how to fight,;  
But I did know what I was doing,  
And I was doing right

To die for the land that took me in,  
When my own parents cast me out,  
The land which held my heart and home;  
Yes, I know what the fighting's all about.

And I feel I've done my duty,  
Though they think I'm too young to die,  
But a child must fight for his freedom -  
Freedom to live and freedom to die.

Freedom for the brothers we leave behind,  
Freedom to live a better life,  
For young as I am, there are others,  
Younger, who live in greater strife.

And still, I recieve my reward,  
Now that I've done what I can,  
God brought me here as a child,  
And He's taking me back as a man.

And I don't think I've been defeated,  
Though they will never understand,  
That Peace is the Prize for my Victory,  
As God takes me into His hand.

Darkness doesn't conquer the light;  
The moon doesn't conquer the sun...  
Just the same, I didn't survive the battle,  
But it's a battle I have already won.


	5. Only in My Mind (Eponine)

The rain streaked streets of Paris nights  
Fall away beneath my feet,  
Only the rain, and the pale moonlight,  
Know the secrets that I keep

I close my eyes and turn within  
Though standing on the Paris streets  
In mind and heart I am with him  
Safe from moon, and rain, and summer heat.

Hand in hand we laugh and talk  
Though on the streets I stand alone  
While through jasmine-scented gardens we walk,  
Though below my bare feet not flowers, but stone.

He turns and whispers in my ear  
And his breath is warm and soft and sweet  
As he whispers sweet words for my only to hear  
Sweet as the rain; warm as the heat.

He leans in close and kisses my lips,  
And my heart thuds fast within my chest  
As he traces my face with his finger tips  
And smile with the love that he's expressed.

He takes me in a soft embrace  
And whispers the name I'll never forget  
And all my dreams escape into space  
At the sound of that horrible word, "Cosette".

The sky is light as I open my eyes,  
The hint of the sun lighting the east  
And to my illusions, I bid my goodbyes,  
And set them aside to give myself peace.

I know it's only a dream, in my tortured mind,  
Marius loves her, Cosette, pure and bright,  
Yet in my illusions, small comfort I find.  
In heart and in mind, he is mine every night.


	6. My Garden of Eden (Cosette)

Among the roses I weep, alone in the garden,  
I weep for my Marius, as tomorrow I'll leave him.  
I beg Papa, "Let me stay," but he won't grant me pardon.  
So I bid my farewells to my Garden of Eden.

My own private Paradise, behind Heaven's steel gates  
Where I and an angel met under the moon  
Blessed by God in his heaven, smiled on by the Fates,  
And embraced by the heat and the sweetness of June.

For hours in the evening, my angel and I  
Would dance beneath the silver glimmer of the stars  
Which shimmered and danced in a black velvet sky,  
Whose infinite beauty was no one but ours.

Among the soft grasses grew Happiness abound  
As we were together, in the shade of the trees  
Whose leaves cast intricate patterns on the ground  
Shifting and dancing in the night time breeze.

But in the footsteps of Eve, my joy could not last;  
I'll never forget his stricken face when I told him  
That I must go - from the Garden I'm cast  
And left only to wonder "What was my sin?"

I wait here in vain, for him to appear  
Though I know that he wanders the dark barren earth  
As Adam himself did, only shedding a tear  
Hoping the future will grant him rebirth.

And now the shadows surround me, and the night air grows cold  
And I shiver and tremble as if cast on the sea  
So lonely, so lonely, without him to hold  
So lonely and cold, just my flowers and me.

The hour grows late, and the wind, even colder,  
But my twisting emotions over-ride all my reason...  
And I pull my small shawl tightly over my shoulders,  
To spend one last night in our Garden of Eden.


End file.
